R Boat's Temporary Dock
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: R Boat is to stay in Foducks dock whilst his dock is being mended. Can he learn that problems can have an upside? (requested by tate310)


R Boat was heading back to his dock after a long day. He was being pulled by Theodore. The two had nearly reached R Boat's dock when they suddenly saw Foduck approach them.

"Hello Foduck." Theodore said, surprised to see his friend. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Theodore!" Foduck replied cheerfully. "Pearl sent me here on a safety inspection because she thinks R Boat's dock is damaged." He frowned. "And it is, very badly. You'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight, I'm afraid, R Boat."

"That's okay -his sort of thing is to be expected, after all – I'm just an unlucky rowboat." The little red rowing boat sighed.

The safety tug looked at Theodore and R Boat thoughtfully.

"I suppose you could have my dock for a while," He told R Boat kindly. "I have to stay near R Boat's dock and help repair it. Plus I need to make sure that I'm there to make sure there are no accidents at night."

"Well, that was easier than I expected." R. Boat said in his melancholy voice.

"Mind you, you'll have to share with George, Emily, Penny, Versa and Rosie – we all sleep on the same side of the dock."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Foduck – he'll have plenty of company." Theodore assured, before R Boat could say anything. He knew that the little rowboat would grumble and moan about having to share a dock with five other boats, and he didn't want Foduck to be offended by R. Boat's complaining.

"Well, if you're sure, Theodore." Foduck replied, looking slightly confused.

"Of course I'm sure! Goodbye Foduck- and good luck with your job!" Theodore said cheerfully as he started to pull R Boat away.

"Thanks, Theodore! I'll see you sometime!" Foduck replied. Then, with a friendly toot of their horns, the two tugboats separated.

...

"I'm sorry I had to pull you away like that, R Boat, but Foduck was kind enough to let you sleep in his dock until your own is mended, and I felt it wouldn't be fair if you hurt his feelings."

"But Theodore, I have to share the dock!" R Boat pointed out grumpily.

"I know. I remember I had to do that when I came here, and it wasn't easy as I was used to having my own dock. But I like having a dock mate. Hank and I talk a lot when we're in our dock, and it's a lot of fun!"

R Boat wasn't so sure, as he knew he had to share the dock with two tugboats, an assistant coastguard ship, an assistant research vessel and a supply vessel. He wasn't used to sharing a dock at all.

Theodore soon found Emily talking to Penny at the Great Ocean Dock.

"Hello Theodore!" Emily greeted, and Penny tooted a greeting. "Can we help you?"

"Hello Emily, hello Penny. Would it okay if R Boat shares a dock with you, George and Versa? Foduck's helping to repair his dock, and he's offered to let R Boat stay until it's mended." Theodore explained nervously.

Emily looked at Penny. They knew that R Boat was usually very gloomy and grumpy, but if Foduck had offered, then they couldn't say no...

"Yes, I guess it will be okay." Emily said bravely, managing a smile.

"Yes, there's plenty of room." Penny added. "I'm sure you'll like it, R Boat."

"I doubt it, but thanks all the same." R Boat replied.

Theodore just sighed. He felt this was going to end in disaster in one way or another.

...

Later that night, R Boat was taken to his temporary dock and tied down for the night.

"It's too crowded," He grumbled.

"Well why didn't you join Theodore, Hank and Jacob in their dock? It's quieter there!" George snapped irritably.

"That's because Theodore told Penny and me that Foduck offered R Boat his dock for the time being," Emily explained to the big tug.

"We shall have to make the best of this then." Rosie decided. "So, R. Boat, what did you do today?" She asked in in an attempt to make conversation.

"Not much really - just got pulled around the water like a sledge in the snow." He answered miserably.

"Ouch, that doesn't sound fun." Penny winced.

"Well, so long as I don't bump or get bumped by anyone or anything I'm alright." R Boat responded quietly.

There was a silence amongst the other five vessels. From the other side, they could hear Theodore, Hank and Jacob talking on the other side of the dock.

"R Boat, may I ask something?" Versa asked.

"Sure. Wait, who are you again?" R. Boat asked. He couldn't remember her name, despite Theodore telling him who was who earlier to save confusion.

"I'm Versa." The assistant research vessel responded in her usual shy manner. "Why are you so sad all the time?"

This made R. Boat pause. He didn't really know, to be honest. He'd just always been that sort of rowboat.

"I guess it's because I'm the sort of boat who doesn't know how to be cheerful." He replied. "I didn't have a lot of friends where I used to live either, as no one wanted to be near someone who is as gloomy and grumpy as I am, which just worsened my mood, as I had no one who liked me enough to make me smile for even one moment."

"Well, I like you," Versa said. "You're different, but in a good way."

"Yeah- the best thing about you is that you have a different way of showing that you appreciate others – like with Hank and Theodore, cos they helped you off those rocks." George admitted.

"We should speak to you more often R. Boat – you're interesting company, in a strange sort of way." Rosie added.

Emily wholeheartedly agreed with these thoughts.

Hearing this made R. Boat do something he had never done. He smiled.

"Thank you," He said. "It feels nice to be appreciated for being me."

And so everyone in the Big Harbour was fast asleep. R. Boat eventually drifted off, happy at having realised what true friendship was.


End file.
